<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［ジャミカリ］你的笑容和你的眼泪 by Sky_Light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222452">［ジャミカリ］你的笑容和你的眼泪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light'>Sky_Light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>对Scarabia的两人这样提问的话。<br/>——你最喜欢对方的哪里？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［ジャミカリ］你的笑容和你的眼泪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020.11.20<br/>診断メーカー「この台詞で素敵な作品を2」<br/>ジャミカリ→「そんなことない、綺麗だ」</p><p>习作。童年捏造/星愿活动相关有。<br/>四章后。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果要让Jamil Viper和Kalim Al-Asim选出对方的表情里最喜欢的一个的话，答案会是什么？<br/>
---</p><p>“一定要选一个的话，那家伙的眼泪吧。”</p><p>从昏迷中醒来时，最先看到的总是Kalim的泪水。就算下一秒他就会破涕为笑，对Jamil而言最早映入眼帘的总是那对湿润的红宝石。</p><p>第一次是什么时候？<br/>
那是第一次因为替Kalim试毒而倒下的事了。<br/>
大家都认为这是理所应当的事。为了保护Asim家的长男，仆人们什么都应该去做。无血无泪的残忍的惯例，公认但不合理的法则，这就是热砂的富豪和仆人的命运。<br/>
原本应该是这样的，大家也都平静地接受了一切，主人也好仆人也好，从来没有谁为此付出过多余的感情。</p><p>所以，Jamil将永远记得那个下雨的清晨。<br/>
在麻木中醒来，头和身体都像被狠狠殴打过一样，闷闷地疼痛着。我还活着？还是已经死了？让茫然无措的Jamil确认他还在这个世界上呼吸着的不是别人，正是在睡梦中也紧握着他的手的Kalim。<br/>
说他就是这一切的痛苦的原因也不为过。在Jamil模糊的视野中，躺在身边平稳地呼吸着的这个家伙，就是给Jamil Viper带来痛苦的罪魁祸首。但是，让他察觉到自己还活着的，也正是这个家伙手心的温度。Jamil第一次感觉到了对于自己的愤怒，明明被这个家伙束缚着，却又只能依靠他才能存活。明明只是Kalim而已。<br/>
大概是在梦里察觉到了他手指的动作，Kalim睁开了眼睛。视线相对的时候，那双红宝石一样的眼睛立刻开始流淌出晶莹的泪水。滴答、滴答。随着泪水降下的雨，淅淅沥沥地润湿了热砂之国的沙漠。<br/>
嘈杂的雨声里，Kalim在哭。天空也好，Kalim也好，都为他而流下了眼泪。主人怎么能为了下仆而流泪呢？Jamil这样想着，想要开口，却发不出声音。被毒药灼伤的内脏还在隐隐作痛，但被愤怒灼烧的心却神秘地冷却下来。<br/>
……啊啊。如果能够活下去的话。如果能够跨越一次次的死亡，活下去，找到自由的话。说不定也能将这个人的眼泪彻底据为己有吧。Jamil看着不知为何破涕而笑的Kalim，这样想着，勾起了嘴角。</p><p>分别时、受伤时、Overblot的时候也是。<br/>
只要看到那双眼睛里流出的泪水，就像确认了自己仍然还能作为“Jamil”活下去一样。<br/>
一边说着“对不起”、“Jamil没事真是太好了”之类的话，一边顺着Kalim的脸颊流下的眼泪。倒映着虚弱、受伤的Jamil Viper的模样的水滴，和「オアシス・メーカー」创造出来的水不同，是仅仅为了他一个人而诞生的存在。</p><p>“一般不会喜欢别人哭泣的脸？……哈，大概对你们来说是这样吧。但是那家伙的眼泪不一样。”<br/>
“那是比人鱼的眼泪更加珍贵的东西。”</p><p>——Jamil Viper喜欢的是Kalim Al-Asim只为自己而流的眼泪。<br/>
---</p><p>“我？我喜欢Jamil的笑脸！”</p><p>Kalim Al-Asim的愿望是大家都能获得幸福。<br/>
但是，如果能够多许一个愿的话。Kalim想选择的另一个愿望是：让他在这个世界上最重要的朋友——虽然对方自己并不这么认为——Jamil Viper，能够过上每天都能畅快地露出笑容的日子。<br/>
不是安慰的笑容，也不是做给Asim家看的除了漂亮之外再无其他的笑脸。是真正发自内心的那种笑容——轻松的、畅快的，只属于Jamil而不是Viper的笑容。</p><p>即使不是快乐的笑容也可以。<br/>
就像遥远的过去，某个弥漫着水汽的清晨。仔细想想，从那个时候起，游戏的结果就已经永远保持为Kalim五战三胜了。<br/>
因为替Kalim试毒而昏迷了好几天，听医生说不断在死亡边缘挣扎的Jamil的手，在Kalim的手心里微弱地动弹了一下。啊，不小心睡着了！这样想着的Kalim因为握住的指尖那微弱的动作惊醒，睁开眼就看到了阔别多日的那双眼睛。像黑曜石一样，虚弱但闪闪发亮，鲜活地存在着的，Jamil的眼睛。</p><p>“Jamil！……太好了，太好了……对不起……”</p><p>他已经顾不上大人们“作为Asim家的长男不能流泪”的告诫了。这是喜极而泣的泪水，所以不会被抓住破绽，哭出来也没关系吧！就算之后还会被Jamil批评，只有现在，什么都不想去考虑，只想为了险些失去的重要的朋友好好地哭一场——让害怕和担心都随着眼泪流走，接下来只要笑就好了。<br/>
Kalim这样想着、哭着，听到了雨声。<br/>
外面下起了雨。晨光穿透雨云，微微照亮了房间。新的一天来到，两人一起的生活又可以转动起来。虽然眼泪还没擦干，但是已经想要笑起来了。透过泪水，Kalim看到的Jamil的脸上，也露出了微弱但美丽的笑容。是因为活下来而感到开心吗？Kalim这样想着，也为最好的朋友活下来而努力露出了笑容。<br/>
——啊啊。如果能够一起活下去的话，如果Jamil不会因为自己的错而消失的话，一定能够更多更多地看到这么美丽的笑脸吧。</p><p>就算不是因为自己而笑。就算面对自己完全无法露出笑容。就算只有在没有自己的时候才能放松地生活。就算那笑容不是、也永远不会是只属于Kalim的东西。<br/>
Kalim Al-Asim也仍然有这样的愿望：想要看到只有“Jamil”才能露出的笑脸。</p><p>“如果还能有一个愿望？真难啊，有点想不出来。一定要说的话，要是Jamil也能对我露出这样的笑容就好了！……之类的。”<br/>
“为什么对别人笑也可以？因为那是Jamil嘛！Jamil的笑脸，不管什么样的都很好看！”</p><p>——Kalim Al-Asim喜欢的是Jamil Viper发自内心的笑容。不论那笑脸是朝向他人还是自己。只要是他就可以。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>